As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
The development of application and web-based systems has evolved to include multiple teams of designers, programmers, and developers. Additionally, many tools have been designed to assist the various teams with improving efficiency and quality of each team's specific tasks and objectives. For example, in the traditional development model, each team has developed specialized skills that are unique to their tasks and objects, leading to increased specialization and reduced understanding of the tasks and objectives typically associated with other teams. Unfortunately, today the lack of uniformity in tools and skills across application and web-based development teams often results in duplication of work, reductions in quality of work, and overall development delays.